


Ice Cold

by Mirlinish



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Yeka finds out that he should keep his hatred towards some things hidden from his boyfriend and his twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta anymore..  
> Grammarnazi's will hate me..

He always told me he shared everything with his twin brother. Just like he always said he liked dirty games. But how could I ever know that he would even share his boyfriend and that his games were dirtier then the games I thought he had in mind?

It started the very first day. I'm everything except timid and without being nervous or embarrassed asked Nick to go out with me. He told me once more that he loved to play dirty games and I only nodded and grinned. I would never mind to play dirty games with him.

He was and still is sexy. I love his shoulder length, pitch black hair with his bang covering part of his face and his bright blue eyes, the black eyeliner around his eyes and the star tattoo just behind his ear, not to mention the slightly muscled shoulders and chest. Only his appearance made me want to jump him already whenever we were alone and even when we weren't I could enjoy myself with teasing touches.

The first time I came over, he introduced me to Mike, his twin brother. They were mirror images of each other. It still makes me nervous sometimes, scared I would ever call one of them by the wrong name. Luckily I haven't made that mistake yet.

When the three of us were together that day, Nick told me something about a stop word; Some kind of word I had to say if he did something that I did not want him to do. That word was 'Butterfly'. Back then I didn't understand why we needed a stop word though, it was months later that I figured that out.

It shocked me when Nick asked me to kiss Mike one day. Because even as the twins looked alike, Mike wasn't the same as Nick, but Nick insisted and after a moment of doubt, I did kiss Mike. It was weird to kiss a guy looking exactly the same as Nick. However it turned me on to know that Nick was looking at us. Nick's hand was running through my hair, encouraging me to continue. He whispered in my ear that it turned him on to see me like that and it made me want to turn him on even more.

It didn't stay with just that time, Nick kept asking me to kiss his twin brother and obedient as I was I did. Until he even wanted me to share the bed with both of them. At first I refused. I didn't want to be shared. Also Nick on his own was already kinky enough underneath the sheets. Not that I complained. I was scared the first time I saw his collection of kinky toys, but Nick was skilled enough to use them and never caused serious injuries. In fact, I started to love the pain those toys and Nick's hands caused. It were games, role-plays, that stir up the fantasies about those games even more.

\---

It was shortly after that day that Nick convinced me to sleep with both of them. And here I am now, alone in the storage room of the twins apartment, sitting on my knees, with my hands cuffed above my head by handcuffs with a chain between them, to a pin in the wall and my eyes covered by a blindfold. Nick had helped me with taking off my shirt, shoes and socks, leaving me in only my blue jeans and my boxers, afterwards cuffing me. Before he left me alone, he told me I had to wait until Mike was back to start the fun he had in mind.

It felt like ages ago since Nick had left the room and being alone started to get to me. Finally I heard the door of the storage room creaking, probably because someone came in, and a cold breeze made me shiver. The door was closed and two pair of footsteps came closer and I held my head high, my face turned in the direction where I thought the door was. Not that I could see anything due to the blindfold.

"Enjoying yourself, Yeka?" Nick's low voice sends a pleasurable shock directly to my crotch. The erection that his voice caused would have embarrassed me years ago, but Nick and Mike had made me forget about embarrassment a long time ago.

"Well. It's a little bit boring on my own while I'm not able to see a thing" I answered, shrugging. "Besides that, I am rather enjoying myself."

They didn't reply, instead both twins came closer, probably trying to do it as quiet as possible, but I could still hear their footsteps. A cold hand touched my upper arm, giving me goose bumps.

"Are you cold?" This time it was Mike's voice, it was just as low as Nick's voice, but Mike's voice was more gentle and soft.

"I am a little cold indeed." I said and smirked. "But I think you'll warm me up soon, wouldn't you?"

The twins started laughing low and devilishly. "I wouldn't be too sure of that." They said unison. My smirk disappeared slowly. They weren't seriously planning to leave me like this for the rest of the day, were they? "Seriously, don't leave me alone, it's boring." He said panicked.

Both laughed again and it made me fear that they were leaving me there even longer and suddenly I heard footsteps again. The door was opened and closed again. This time I really shocked because I really didn't want to stay there alone. I could hear another pair of footsteps walking around and it had me realize that they didn't both leave.

"Nick?" I asked, a little unsure. I received no answer.

"Mike?" I called out curious, but again I received no answer.

The person that was still in the room walked around and sometimes he rumbled in the boxes that I knew were spread through the entire room. I heard metal touching metal, which made me realize that one of the twins was searching for something in the boxes filled with kinky toys. Another wave of excitement shot straight to my crotch. I tried to push away the pleasurable memories of those toys and what the twins had done with them to bring me a delicious orgasm.

I heard footsteps again yet this time they came closer. Something that sounded like a metal tube hit the ground next me. Followed by a dull sound that I couldn't analyze. Two cold hands touched my hips and made my body shock and my heart jump in anticipation.

A soft chuckle let me know that it was Nick who was in front of me and that he enjoyed my reaction. His skilled fingers quickly opened my pants and pulled them down to my knees together with my boxers. My half hard erection was now exposed, but Nick left it untouched, making me whine quietly. A bit forcefully he pulled my pants and boxers over the rounding of my knees until he could pull them off completely.

I heard him stand up again. "What is the stop word?" Nick asked wanton.

"Butterfly." I answered. The question told me we were going to start. A thin and hard object was pressed against my chin and forced me to turn my face up, which I allowed without hesitation.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Nick asked.

I chuckled softly and noticed what was wrong with my answer immediately. "It is butterfly, master." I said in a dared tone.

Nick kept quiet until I felt the same object pressed against my lips. "Lick it." He told me.

Obediently I opened my mouth and licked along the smooth, plastic tasting object. The object slowly moved over my lips, until I felt a small piece of leather. I immediately recognized it as the small whip we bought almost two years ago.

The whip was pulled away from my lips and a mere second later it hit my upper leg with a loud slapping sound. A soft cry escaped from my lips as the leather left a burning stripe on my skin. The pain that slowly faded excited me.

"Watch your tone next time." Nick warned.

I wisely shut my mouth, knowing that I wouldn't be spared from the whip if I said something that wasn't to Nick's liking. When I suddenly felt fingers and leather against my throat, I swallowed once. The all too familiar collar felt soft against my skin, after all the times it had been used.

While Nick tied leather bands around my ankles, I heard the door opening again, spike my curiosity. Nick's hands stopped for a moment, but there were no word exchanged between the twins. I was used to it by then. During a session like this they almost never said a word to each other, they only needed to look at each other to know what the other meant. Though it was very frustrating if you couldn't see a thing, because I never knew what they were planning to do. But honestly it made the thrill of being tied up and blindfolded even more thrilling.

I heard Nick stand up and grab the metal tube from the floor. He scratched the end of the tube over the wooden floor. I trembled a little, he was probably teaching me, because he knew how scary things sounded when you couldn't see what it was.

Nick loosened the handcuffs I wore from the wall. I took a deep breath as my shoulder muscles finally were able to move a little again. I slowly moved my hands in front of me, but I wasn't allowed to enjoy my freedom for long.

Nick quickly clicked a chain onto the collar around my neck and pulled me to the ground by tugging on that chain. I broke my fall with my upper arms when I threatened to fall flat on my stomach. I heard another click and noticed that my collar was secured to a pin in the ground, my face now a mere ten centimetres above the ground. The chain on my handcuffs were pulled forward. I heard another click and noticed that my handcuffs were secured to the same pin as my collar was.

Now I lay on my stomach with my handcuffs and collar tied onto a pin, I started to notice that I wasn't allowed to move the tiniest bit in this session and that really excited me.

"Get on your knees." Nick said demanding and lashed my ass with the whip, making me moan and my muscles contrasting.

I pulled my knees under my stomach as fast as I could with my cuffs and collar tied onto the ground. It wasn't easy because I was still lying on my stomach, but because of my well trained abs I managed to do it quickly.

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed with my ass now proudly pointing into the air and my erection probably clearly visible when watched from the back, particularly begging to be touched. It was the only thing that showed others how much I loved to get whipped.

A soft tug on the leather band around my ankle and a clicking sound let me know my ankle was attached to the metal tube Nick had scratched along the floor earlier. It made me slightly shiver in anticipation.

"Spread your legs." It was Mike who gave me the order and I obeyed it without hesitation.

One whip lash was placed against my inner thigh, making me moan. I felt shocked and relieved because the whip had nearly touched my balls. At first I thought I was lucky, but then I knew that Mike had done it on purpose, because he loved to trigger my fear. My heart beat faster from the earlier shock, while I waited to hear what I had done wrong.

"Wider." Mike's strict order followed and I obeyed it, spreading my legs until I heard another click.

One of the twins grabbed something that sounded like a metal bucket and placed it onto the ground it near me. My curiosity took over, but I couldn't think of anything they could do that involved a metal bucket.

A cold, wet object touching my back had me cry out in shock. It took several seconds before I figured that the cold object was an ice cube that one of the twins was moving along my spine.

How I hated cold and both the twins knew it. I never ate ice-cream and if I had the chance I would skip winter. I had thought about it before, why it was that they never took that weakness into their little games. But here they were, as if they had read my mind.

The ice cube slowly moved towards my neck. I tried to pull away, but of course failed. With my face pressed against the floor, I dug my nails deeply into the wooden floor. I gasped for air when the cube touched my neck. I kept myself from shouting dead wishes to the twins because they would punish me with more whip lashes or, even worse, more ice cubes.

Then not only my neck and back were teased by the ice. A second ice cube touched my chest, trailing down to my stomach. In my mind I was cursing, telling myself that I would kill both when they were done with me.

Drops of melted ice trickled down my skin. The ice on my back moved to my bottom. I was shocked when I felt it slipping between my cheeks and it stopped against my opening. I jerked back, but was quickly pulled back in my place.

I whispered dead wishes under my breath, but did not dare to say them out loud.

"Did you say something?" Nick asked me, his lips against my ear. Of course he had heard me mumbling to myself.

A groan escaped my lips at the sound of Nick's voice and for a moment I forgot the feeling of those cold ice cubes against my skin. "Nothing." I whispered, while trying to control the irritation in my voice.

Nick's fingers trailed to my right nipple and pinched it painfully. "Nothing, what?"

"Nothing, Master." I said, forcing a cry to the back of my throat. My nipple was released and I breathed in relief.

Then for the first time that day I thought they would do something to please me.

Lips touched the hard and sensitive skin of my erection and before I knew it, it was swallowed down the throat of one of the twins. It was so sudden that I moaned louder than I expected.

A tongue swirled around my head and teased the slit, a pleasurable sensation spreading in my abdomen before he pulled away.

I whined. For seconds long none of the twins touched me. It made me aware of the cold wet traces the ice cubes had made on my back and chest and goose bumps covered my entire body. I heard them doing something with the metal bucket, but didn't know what.

Before I knew it, the lips of one of the twins were around my erection again. I groaned low in my throat as it slowly slipped deeper into his throat. I felt his tongue move and then a sudden ice cold feeling. "Haaah! Jerks!" I called out before I knew it. A whip lash helped me remember to shut my mouth. I jerked back trying to get away from the ice cube that was pressed against the head of my cock, but the one who blew me kept me forcefully on the spot.

"Nick." Mike said, making me realize that it was Nick who sucked me off. The pleasure from Nick's lips seemed to increase drastically knowing that. Nick always turned me on the hardest and in this situation it was proved once again.

Nick seemed to know exactly what his twin meant because he grabbed my buttocks and spread them. I knew something was coming and because they didn't prepare me, I braced myself. I grabbed the pin in the floor with both hands and took a deep breath.

Suddenly I gasped deafening and let out a loud cry, not because of pain, but because of the ice cold dildo that was slowly penetrating me.

I knew it was a dildo, because I had seen it once on a internet site. A hollow dildo made of silicone that could be filled with water before putting it in the freezer. Back then I had deleted the history of my internet directly, making sure the twins would never find out about the site. Apparently they found it without me knowing about it. It excited me to know that the twins browsed for toys to surprise me, because we all loved to try something new. But I wasn't quite happy that they choose this toy out off all the toys that could be found on the internet.

The cold of the ice dildo made the pain of being stretched worse, but what was even worse was the feeling of the ice almost freezing me on the inside.

"Get it out! GET IT OUT BASTARDS!" He screamed desperately.

The whip lash on my back was a relief, the heat that formed on my back because of it made me forget about the pain that the whip had caused.

The dildo moved in and out of me and because Mike had his hands free to whip me, I knew that Nick was the one who trusted it in me. I could have known, because Nick always touched me more than Mike. The ice cube in Nick's mouth had finally melted, but I couldn't care less. I wanted to get rid of the ice cold feeling inside me.

"Stop it! Get it out!" I kept yelling at the twins. "I'll freaking kill you!"

Another whip lash before I felt lips against my ear.

"Did you know that a brimstone butterfly does his hibernation in a tree? It doesn't get hurt even if the temperature gets below zero." Mike's lips brushed against my ear while he whispered.

I did not listen to him, but one single words start circling through my mind. Butterfly. The stop word, Mike reminded me. I stopped insulting the twins right away. I still hated the cold feeling inside me, but at the same time something kept me from calling out the stop word. It made me feel like a coward, as if I couldn't handle their sessions. Besides that, if I tried to block the cold out of my mind, I secretly loved the feeling, but I would never allow myself to confess that to the twins. While the dildo itself kept me hard, the ice kept me from coming, bringing me in a state of maddening desire and lust.

"That is a good boy." Mike said chuckling. He took over the dildo from Nick, angled it and forced it deeply back inside me.

I gasped again, but this time not because of the cold. Mike had aimed at my prostate perfectly. It was as expected, the twins knew my body better then I knew it myself and Mike proved it with another perfect aim. The luscious feeling settled in my groin right away and a throated groan escaped me.

The third aim had my toes curl and a moan escaped my mouth. The ice in the dildo was either warming up or I got used to the feeling, but the longer it was inside me, the less the cold irritated me. Soon the only thing I felt were the Nick's hot lips around my cock and the thrusts against my prostate. The pleasure that was held back due the cold was suddenly released and it made every centimetre of my body beg for more.

My breath sped up, just like my heartbeat and with it my blood flow which settled in my groin. I moaned shamelessly, feeling my orgasm coming closer. As I slowly move my hips with the thrusts of the dildo, I felt Nick's nails digging into my flesh, warning me not to move.

When I knew I was at my top my breath quivered. "I'm coming." I breathed. Then to my horror I felt Nick grab the base of my erection and pinch it, just as I almost came. I twitched and whined when Nick didn't allow me to come and I craved for a release, my fingernails digging deeply into the wooden floor.

"Not yet." Mike said with devilish chuckle. He thrust the dildo deeply inside me with a fast and steady rhythm and Nick's lips didn't stop moving either.

The cold that had taken over my body completely vanished and the heat was only increasing. My skin, which was covered with goose bumps earlier was now damp with sweat. My legs trembled and the rest of my body shocked heavily. The only reason I did not collapse onto the ground was because they tied me up.

"Please." I start begging. "Please let me come."

No answer came.

"Please masters. I want to come." My voice was almost inaudible because of the pants that left my mouth. "Nick, Mike, please let me…"

Nick finally released his hold of my cock and a heavy orgasm overwhelmed my thoughts and with that my words. My body shocked even heavier than it already did as the pleasure ran with irregular shocks through my veins. A blissful whirlwind of pleasure took away my breath. My back bended and every single muscle in my body stiffened. When I managed to breathe again my heart beat so fast that I had the feeling that it had stopped during my orgasm and was catching up the beat it had forgotten.

I breathed heavily and I felt how Nick licked the cum from my cock, knowing that he had swallowed every single drop that I spilled.

The dildo was removed and my ankles and wrists were unchained. Not long after, my collar was removed just like the blindfold.

"It completely melted." Mike joked. I knew he was talking about the dildo, but I couldn't care less. I was too exhausted to open my eyes or to say anything.

One of the twins slowly rolled me on my back. A hand stroked through my dark brown hair and I slowly leaned into the touch, my mind empty, still overwhelmed by the orgasm and too tired to think about anything.

I was lifted and carried to the living room. "Don't ever use ice cubes again." I suddenly mumbled against Nick's chest. I already knew it was Nick, because he was the one who took care of me after a session. Besides, Nick had this unique scents that could calm me down so easily.

Nick sat down on the couch and carefully laid me down with my head in his lap. "I already knew you wouldn't like it before we even started, but I also knew that you'd love it afterwards." He chuckled. "Mike! Could you get a blanket? Let's warm him up first."

"I'll get one and make some hot chocolate as well." Mike's yell came from the kitchen.

I slowly opened my green eyes and stared into the bright blue one's of Nick. "Seriously. I really thought I would stop you this time."

"But you did not." Nick said. His fingers ran through my hair, softly massing my skull.

A smile appeared on my face and I closed my eyes again. "But I did not." I confirmed and took a deep breath.

Nick's thumb stroked along my bottom lip. I slowly lifted my arms to grab his neck, my eyes still closed. I knew exactly what he wanted and as expected, lips were pressed against mine. While I slowly moved my lips against his, his tongue slipped between my lips. My tongue met his and I allowed him entrance, our tongues slowly dancing together in a most gentle kiss. After the session Nick's carefulness always helped me remember how much I loved him and how much he loved me.

We only pulled away, when Mike placed three mugs on the side table and threw a blanket over me.

"But next time, I really kill you." I suddenly warned them both. I looked Nick straight into his eyes, to make sure he'd know.

Both twins start laughing. "We can't wait." They said unison.

I grinned and with that I felt my eyelids slowly close. I wrapped myself into the blanket, my body felt even heavier than it already was and before the twins noticed, I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**~The End~**


End file.
